edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door
The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door is a special crossover episode between The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door that aired on November 11, 2007. In addition to the two titular shows, several characters from other shows cameoed, including the Eds, who had the most screentime of any non-Billy & Mandy or KND character. The show is the last episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy to air before the Halloween special "Underfist" and aired between the Kids Next Door episodes "Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D." and "Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L." Plot Billy rips his father's lucky pants, so he calls Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers to help him out. When he reveals he's broke, however, Eddy angrily tells him to call the Kids Next Door, as they work cheaply. Billy takes Eddy's advice, but this leads to a series of mishaps for Numbuh 1 that culminate in Mandy taking over the Kids Next Door and him being forced to work with "some freak in a Halloween costume." Quotes *''has just accidentally torn a hole in his father's pants with Grim's scythe.'' Billy: horrified "Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out I ripped his lucky pants!" determined "There's only one group of kids who can help me now." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers, the phone rings. Ed: "Hello!" picks up the phone. Eddy: "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter!" gobbling comes from the telephone. Eddy gives it a look. Eddy: angry "WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call Kids Next Door. They're cheap." angrily hangs up the phone. Trivia *When the Delightful Reaper explodes, characters from several cartoon series are seen coming out of it. These include: **Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) **Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) **Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) **Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) **Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) **Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) **Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) **Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) **Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) **Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *During the end credits, five posters for fake crossovers are shown. **'Ed, Edd n Mandy' (crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy): In this poster, Ed and Edd are running in fear as Mandy waves around Plank, who has a nail driven through his forehead. This poster suggests that in the show, Mandy will have taken over as the resident megalomaniac and acts far more violent than Eddy. **'Evil Camp Carne' (crossover between Camp Lazlo and Evil Con Carne): In this poster, Lazlo's body is seen having been taken over by Hector Con Carne, with Lazlo's friends Raj and Clam stepping into the roles of General Skarr and Major Doctor Ghastly, respectively. **'Class of Numbuh 3000' (crossover between Codename: Kids Next Door and Class of 3000): The poster for the show has Sunny Bridges shooting mustard from a KND M.U.S.K.E.T. to spell out the title of the show. He is dressed as Numbuh 3. This poster suggests that in the show, Sunny Bridges will join the Kids Next Door in order to help fight adult tyranny. **'My Gym Partner's A Mandark' (crossover between My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Dexter's Laboratory): In this poster, Jake Spidermonkey and Mandark Astronomonov are seen swinging on a vine, presumably headed to class. The poster implies that Mandark will have taken Adam Lyon's place in the show. **'Samurai Mac' (crossover between Samurai Jack and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): This poster has Mac in the role of Samurai Jack facing off against Bloo in the role of Aku. Gallery TheRebelOfYesterday.jpg|Billy, playing the Continental Breakfast Golf Tournament. TomorrowsFool.jpg|I got ants in my pants and I gotta dance! WhoAreYouKidding.jpg|Ooh, that's gotta smart. GAKND2.jpg|"There's only one group of kids who can help me now." GAKND3.jpg|The Eds and their scam. GAKND4.jpg|Eddy learns that Billy is broke. GAKND5.jpg|Eddy hangs up. TryingToBreakAway.jpg|Enter the Kids Next Door. FromRunningWithThePack.jpg|Well, Billy's nose sure is running. It's running all over Numbuh 3. SoYouGottaGoBack.jpg|Well, that's not going to fool anyone. YoureAWeekendWarrior.jpg|"Billy" and Mandy. WhenYoureOneOfTheCrowd.jpg|Squish the tomato! ButItsOver.jpg|"Billy" vs. Mandy. ItMakesYouSick.jpg|Exit Numbuh Mandy. GottaGetOutQuick.jpg|Enter the Grim Reaper. ItsAllBravado.jpg|"Scuse me, are you in line for the bathroom?" ItsLikeADifferentPerson.jpg|Oh, this is bad, this is very, very bad. MaybeSomeoneWillDie.jpg|Here's the Delightful Reaper! GottaGetAway.jpg|Assimilation of Numbuh 2. ButYoureInWithAClique.jpg|"Soon all will assimilate!" ItsNotEasyToStray.jpg|Here's Mandy...or is it Numbuh 1? ToWorkOutWhy.jpg|Here's the reaper, reaping his way through the world! ItsHardToSay.jpg|The new moonbase. WhyYouGotInvolved.jpg|Man, Mandy sure is an egotist. AfterAll.jpg|The Delightful Reaper has grown massive. ItsOnlyAGame.jpg|Here's M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.! IsntIt.jpg|Mandy New Dictator M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. Monkeys And Nice Doggies Relax On Bellies Of Turtles. TheAdrenalinesGone.jpg|Robot vs. Reaper! WhatYouGonnaDo.jpg|Reaper energy blast! OnMonday.jpg|M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. mustard...mustard? AWeekendWarriorMaybe.jpg|And now a new hero arises! YouWereNeverThatWayAtAll.jpg|Samurai vs. Reaper! IAmAManWhoWalksAlone.jpg|Samurai uses: Cone of Bone! AndWhenImWalkingADarkRoad.jpg|It's super ineffective! ALittleAnxiousWhenItsDark.jpg|The reaping of the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. AndHaveYouFeltYourNeckSkinCrawl.jpg|Rise of the Mandy Reaper! WhenYoureSearchingForTheLight.jpg|Mandy vs. Samurai! AtTheCornerOfTheRoom.jpg|It's time for the Skeleton Sword Strike! HaveYouEverBeenAloneAtNight.jpg|So Harold gets his pants back... AndAsYouQuickenUpYourPace.jpg|...Grim gets his scythe back... YouFindItHardToLookAgain.jpg|...the K.N.D. goes back to normal... BecauseYoureSureTheresSomeoneThere.jpg|...and Mandy is brought to justice. IHaveAConstantFearThatSomethingsAlwaysNear.jpg|Or...not? Video See Also *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers *Operation Z.E.R.O.: Out-Mandy'd! Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Crossovers